In the prior art designs for control valves, software are used widely under the consideration of the shapes, environments, pressures, temperatures and flows of the control valves. Furthermore, in design of the control valves, parameters for the control valves are important. Further, in the prior art control valve design software, each file is only related to one control valve of specific form which is required for users. However, it is difficult for the user to find files for control valves which are related in some parameters. This is because each file only stores a kind of control valve. Therefore, a user must take a long time to find the desired files for related control valves.
Furthermore, the prior art software has no function of language selection. This causes the convenience to users. Further, it is often that each time that the user needs to input the parameters for design of a specific control valve, even some control valves have similar design parameters. This causes the design works to be complicated and time consumed.